Mi boggart personal
by AlecsNott
Summary: Todos tenemos nuestros secretos mas oscuros guardados en el interior, los miedos que nos paralizan y las pesadillas que nos quitan el sueño. Estos solo son fragmentos de lo que cada uno de los chicos de la tercera generación esconde muy recelosamente en el fondo de su ser...


El ático era el lugar que mas detestaba, era frío y seco, se encontraba en condiciones deplorables, se olía el moho de las estanterías viejas y se escuchaba el rechinar de las destartaladas tablas del suelo al dar cada paso. Pero por cosas del destino acabo yendo a ese lugar.

Se hacia notar que su abuela no había estado ahí en años ya que se sentía el ambiente putrefacto y desolado, de un sitio que ha sido dejado en el olvido.

Todavía seguía preguntándose si habría sido buena idea subir a aquel sitio, es cierto que había escuchado a su abuela decirle a su padrino que todas las cosas de su hija dora las había dejado en ese lugar para no tener que verlas y destrozarse por dentro al sentir constantemente las ausencia de su ama hija y no lastimar a su nieto con una vida que no pudo tener al lado de su madre, pero el no lo veía de ese modo, el buscaba saber quien era su madre, se parecería a el?

Había visto millares de fotografías y escuchado tantas historias de sus padres y aun así se sentía que algo le faltaba. Sabia de los gustos y forma de ser de sus padres por boca de otras personas pero el quería averiguarlo por el mismo, quería saber si sentía tal satisfacción al correr y pasar horas en el jardín viendo la luna por su padre, si su madre usaría su mismo color de cabello, si ellos se molestaría por que fuera un poco travieso.

Así que ahí se encontraba un niño de 7 años con cabello azul eléctrico, ojos color miel y mirada desafiante, buscando en las tapiceras polvorientas, las mesas truncadas, los libreros caídos, algo algo que le mostrara que era digno de los seres que dieron la vida por el, pero no encontraba nada.

De repente algo llamo su atención, un cofre viejo que se encontraba bajo unas mantas y papeles amarillos, se acerco y tumbo todo lo que este tenia encima para enseguida agacharse y levantar con lentitud la tapa del viejo cofre, lo que no esperaba era sentir una ráfaga de aire proveniente del mismo que lo hizo caer hacia atrás y golpearse la espalda contra la pata de una silla de madera que estaba a un lado.

Aun con dolor abrió los ojos para ver que es lo que le había golpeado pero enseguida quiso no haberlo hecho jamás, delante de el se encontraba lo que mas le aterraba y en sus noches de pesadilla le hacia vivir un infierno.

Frente a el se encontraba un salvaje y sediento Ferir Greyback, lo veía con burla y desdén. El sabia quien era ese hombre, como no saber del hombre que convirtió la vida de su padre en un martirio, el había investigado y encontrado afiches de ataques de aquel hombre, carteles de se busca en donde era uno de los principales. Y por supuesto su padrino le había narrado lo que su padre le contó de el en alguna ocasión, ese era el hombre que mas detestaba en el mundo, no por nada en otro tiempo fue conocido por su brutalidad, falta de precio por cualquier ser vivo y su bien sabido gusto por torturar. Era un ser despreciable.

Ahora lo tenia de frente que sentía? Rabia? Enojo? Miedo?. Sentía todo eso exponencialmente, sentía que la sangre le hervía y sus mejillas se arrebolaban del desprecio pero también se sentía paralizado, sabia que con tenerlo de frente significaba una muerte segura, casi podía distinguir en sus facciones como disfrutaba causarle tal grado de nerviosismo y desesperación, estaba disfrutado como su presa se embullia en una agonía total. Casi podía oler la sangre que emanaba de todo su ser. No sabia que hacer, estaba perdido y lo sabia, lo único que logro hacer fue juntar sus menudas piernas hacia su cuerpo y sujetarlas con ambas manos mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre las mismas para de alguna forma no saber en que momento le atacarían, en su fuero interno solo deseaba que le atacara pronto, que todo terminara rápido. Se moría de miedo de solo pensar que podría hacerle ese ser despreciable.

Lo vio moverse hacia el, casi podía sentir su aliento contra su piel pero en un segundo y sin esperarlo un rayo atravesó la habitación dándole de frente a Greyback, no alcanzo a ver que le había sucedido o quien había atacado a el hombre porque su mente ya no calibraba los acontecimientos, solo sentía que su vista se nublaba y después ya no hubo mas nada.

-Hasta que despiertas campeón- Decía un sonriente Harry que se encontraba junto a el en su habitación

-Que sucedió? Greyback el… morderme… yo no- Pero no lograba formar una oración coherente

\- Tranquilo Teddy descansa un poco, todo esta bien. Será mejor que no te levantes por un rato, te desmayaste en el ático-

-Pero que le paso? Quien lo alejo de mi? Creí que el estaba muerto Padrino- Empezó a decir atropelladamente el chico conteniendo las ganas de llorar, mientras Harry lo atrajo hacia si y acariciaba su cabello

\- Ya paso Teddy, ese hombre no podrá hacerte nada, eso que viste allá arriba era un boggart.. Un boggart es un ser que se transforma en lo que mas teme una persona, solo existe un hechizo contra algo así pero eres muy pequeño para saberlo, sabes porque tu viste a ese hombre? No fue porque le tuvieras miedo directamente sabes, es porque para ti representa el miedo de tu padre, o al menos eso pienso-

-Solo quería saber como eran ellos- Decía el pequeño dejando escapar hipidos mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- quería saber si me parecía en algo-

-Te pareces a ellos teddy, y no es porque todos te lo digan todo el tiempo, creo que tu mismo lo sabes pero no quieres decirlo en voz alta, tu sabes que eres igual que tus padres porque lo sientes, porque al hacer algo es un impulso que tu sientes por naturaleza, porque ellos son parte de lo que tu eres. Sabes heredaste lo mejor de ellos Ted- Decía Harry a su pequeño

\- En serio piensas eso?- Pregunto el peli azul con clara ilusión en sus facciones infantiles

-No lo creo, lo se-decía mientras le alborotaba los cabellos

-Gracias Harry!-

-De nada enano, anda come esto. Te ayudara- Le respondió el niño que vivió mientras alargaba la mano para entregarle al chico una barra de chocolate y a este le brillaron los ojos

-Mi favorito!- Exclamo el pequeño para continuación engullir lo mas rápido posible toda la barra. Mientras su padrino lo miraba con extrema ternura.

-Si supieras cuanto te pareces a tus padres teddy- Pensaba un orgulloso Harry mientras salía de la habitación pero antes de cerrar alcanzo a escuchar como le llamaban

\- Sabes harry? Hoy sentí algo que solo mi padre a sabido, sentí el miedo que él experimentó a una edad similar a la mía, por un momento estuve en su lugar, como cuando el era niño y no podía moverse cuando esa bestia lo convirtió en lo que el siempre desprecio. Esto es algo que nadie mas sabría a ciencia cierta de el ni aunque hubiesen escuchado su historia, solo alguien que vivió ese temor puede entender. No se si sea algo bueno esto pero ahora me siento mas cerca de el sabes? por lo menos ahora entiendo que mi padre debía de poseer una valía enorme para seguir adelante ante algo tan horrible y enfrentarse a el mundo el solo- Dijo casi en un murmullo el niño.

Harry solo pudo verlo anonadado y después de unos segundos una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro

-Tal vez tu padre tuvo que pasar por muchas complicaciones y cosas realmente espantosas pero te diré algo teddy, el nunca estuvo solo y tu tampoco lo estas. Siempre contaras conmigo, tu abuela, los weasley, y aunque tu no los veas tus padres teddy. Quienes nos aman jamas nos dejan, ten eso siempre presente- Ahora si harry terminó de cerrar la puerta mientras un teddy no pudo contener mas el llanto pero esta vez era de alegría. No estaba solo


End file.
